Cleanup
by Ominae
Summary: After the successful elimination of the Washimine Group from the Japanese criminal underworld, Balalaika returns back to Roanapur in triumph, only to be targeted by local Thai gunmen after arriving back in the city in an assassination attempt.
1. Arrival

Black Lagoon: Cleanup

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Black Lagoon are under the copyright of Rei Hiroe, Geneon Entertainment, Madhouse Studios and Chiba TV. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

After the successful elimination of the Washimine Group from the Japanese criminal underworld, Balalaika returns back to Roanapur in triumph, only to be targeted by local Thai gunmen after arriving back in the city in an assassination attempt. What is the story behind this? A Black Lagoon story.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Roanapur Port, Roanapur, Thailand

"It looks like our mission in Japan was a complete success." said Balalaika, smoking her usual cigar while waiting for her Mercedes automobile to arrive from the Bougainvillea Trading Company. "Send my congratulations to the boys, Boris."

"The Washimine Group is completely weakened and destroyed." Boris answered, standing beside his Kapitan. "Just like Rock said. It'll take a while if anyone will try to reconstruct the group itself."

"Can we put up a presence in Japan now that the girl is out of her misery?"

"I believe we can, Kapitan." Boris replied. "But now that Japanese police has confirmed the death of Vasili Laptev and his men, it would be a problem since Moscow would and will probably try to reform the Japanese-based branches starting in Tokyo. This may be an obstacle, of course, in the near future."

_I hear a car coming towards us? Is that our ride? _Boris asked himself, staring at the entrance of the port.

Suddenly, a gray 1995 Mercedes-Benz W124 entered the port under great speed. Minutes later, four Asian-looking men wearing various clothing fired IMI Uzis from the opened car windows and from the vehicle's sunroof. Boris took the initiative when he saw the armed men aiming for Balalaika.

_Shit! _"Kapitan! Get down!" Getting Balalaika down on the ground, Boris drew out his Glock 17 and fired on the E280 CDI. He was joined up by several Hotel Moscow soldiers in civilian clothes, firing Sig Sauers, Glocks, Berettas or Ruger pistols. "Fire at the car!"

The sounds of pistol fire were still heard followed by submachine gunfire and screeching wheels for a number of minutes before it died down.

* * *

"Are you all right, Kapitan?" Boris and one of the Hotel Moscow soldiers assisted Balalaika in getting up after the former pushed her down for her own safety.

"Nyet!" sneered Balalaika. "I get back to Roanapur after eliminating the Washimines and I find out that someone has hired assassins to get me!"

"Thank goodness!" Boris yelled, seeing two black 2003 Mercedes-Benz W210 screech near him. Out came more Hotel Moscow soldiers in civilian clothes, securing the area with their IZHMASH PP-19 submachine guns.

"Get her out of here, now!" Boris ordered. Balalaika was ushered on another Mercedes-Benz W210 that was parked nearby when the _Maria Zeleska _had been moored into port. Moments, the three Mercedes-Benz W210s had left the Roanapur Port for their homebase, the Bougainvillea Trading Company.

* * *

Briefing Room, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

The following day, Balalaika assembled all available Hotel Moscow soldiers after the attempt to assassinate Balalaika had failed in the conference room that had been cleared out in order to be used as a makeshift briefing room, where they had previously used to conduct their operations a few months ago against the deranged Romanian twins named Hansel and Gretel. With Boris next to her, the Hotel Moscow leader was next to furious about what had happened to her yesterday.

"Men, attention!" Boris brough the assembled Hotel Moscow soldiers to attention as Balalaika had arrived inside the makeshift briefing room.

"Comrades," Balalaika addressed the assembled men before her. "an attempt was made on my life after our mission in Japan was completed yesterday." Murmurs were heard from the men, wondering who did it. "Fortunately, I was all right and came out with no injuries at all."

Boris stepped in to fill in on the rest of the details. "Our intelligence has found out that the armed men in Roanapur Port yesterday were local gunmen hired to do a job for a Yakuza group based in the city. Apparently this group are allies with the recently eliminated Washimine Group. We don't know what their motives are, which is why all of you will be deployed today in the field."

"Get out there and show those bastards who they're messing with!" Balalaika shouted, rousing the men's morale.

"For Hotel Moscow!" One of them shouted, raising his IZHMASH AK-74 assault rifle up high.

"For Hotel Moscow!" The others shouted in unison.

* * *

Somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

"What do we do now?"

The five Thais, inside a small apartment unit near the outskirts of Ronapur, were lounging around with small arms nearby. They had failed in their mission to assassinate Balalaika in the Roanapur Port, making their situation against them.

"I don't know." replied one of them before he said, "Why did we have to take this mission anyway? It's not a good idea to tangle with the head of Hotel Moscow!"

"I don't care!" yelled someone who emerged from the bathroom. "As long as we're given money, we can use it so's we can live a life without doing this kind of job!"

"I heard how good Hotel Moscow is." remarked another, standing near the windows. "They're not some criminal-type group. They act like they're still in the army."

"No wonder they didn't have any casualties during an operation." A third Thai gunmen said, lying down on the couch. "Rumors say that those guys are mostly ex-Soviet special forces, mostly those who've seen action in Afghanistan."

"Then that means..."

"Yeah." One of them now armed himself with a Beretta 92F. "Better get ready." He then chambered a single 9mm parabellum round into the weapon's chamber after retracting its slide.

CRASH!

"What the heck is that?"

"Look out!"

Outside the apartment were three rappelling Hotel Moscow Visotoniki soldiers, wearing black balaclavas and Grad-2 tactical vests. Armed with IZHMASH AKS-74U compact assault rifles and mounted PBS-5 silencers, they began to gun down the armed men inside before they either grabbed their small arms or turned its barrels against them.

At the same time, a loud bang on the front door was heard when a masked Visotoniki soldier kicked it. Six more Visotoniki soldiers flooded inside and began to search the apartment, killing anyone inside the rooms of the apartment unit. Thanks to their silenced weapons, they were able to sweep the entire unit without rousing too much noise aside from the sounds of broken glass.

* * *

Moments later, the apartment unit was found to be cleared of all known armed hostiles. A masked Visotoniki soldier used a Yaroslavl Radiowork R-168-5KN-1 HF manpack radio mounted on another Visotoniki soldier's Grad-1 tactical vest, specifically mounted at his back, to make contact with their base.

**"This is Starshina Kasyanov reporting." **reported the Visotoniki soldier onto the R-168-5KN-1's transceiver. **"Sukholdolsky and Zenin squads were able to seize control of the nest and assets. I repeat, we were able to seize control of the nest and assets without much interference. Over."**

**"This is Base, good work." **Boris' voice came over the R-168-5KN-1's handset. **"Is there any useful intelligence from the assassins?"**

**"I think so, Base." **A Visotoniki soldier kneeled near to a wounded assassin and questioned him in English. The wounded gunman replied back in English, but was not heard by the soldier near the manpack radio clearly since the gunman's injuries prevented him from speaking clearly. **"Hold it, I think we may have something."**

**"Good work, Starshina."**

"We've got confirmation that these guys were hired thugs only." said the Visotoniki soldier who had finished interrogating the wounded man.

"Ask him if he knows who hired them."

"Already did." came the reply. "Said that he and his gang were hired by the Kururugi Group."

**"Base, this is Leytenant Sukhodolsky. Apparently, we have some news." **Another Visotoniki soldier took the transceiver from the Starshina.** "According to the wounded assassin, his gang was hired by the Kururugi Group."**

**"Any other details you can get?"**

**"I'm afraid not, sir."**

**"Good work anyway. Eliminate all of them."**

**"Yes sir!" **The squad leader gave out his orders after replacing the transceiver onto the manpack radio, "We've got our orders! Get rid of everyone and return back to base."

"Understood." Moments later, all surviving gunmen were shot multiple times in the chest. With that done, a small burst was fired on their corpses to ensure that they were dead. When it was finished, all of the Visotoniki soldiers rappelled down using the rope touching the smashed windows as a means of escape before Roanapur Police squad cars were able to arrive at the scene.

Afterwards, five 2004 Toyota Hiace vans were later seen departing towards the building that housed the Bougainvillea Trading Company.

* * *

Lounge, Lagoon Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"What's happening back there?" Benny looked outside from the safety of the Lagoon Company, examining the flashing lights outside a few minutes ago. "I don't seem to hear anything, expect to hear the sound of crashing objects outside, Dutch." _I wonder if Miss Balalaika's involved in all of this?_

"Only two things comes to mind Benny-Boy," Dutch answered his computer whiz and sipped up a soda can's contents with a towel draped over his neck. "it's either new year's has come too early or Balalaika's Visotonikis are prowling the streets again."

"You can say that again." sighed Benny. "Not after I've seen a glimpse of them in action over what the crazy kids have done to Balalaika's subordinates that I don't want to come close to them."

"By the way Dutch, did the fake passports make it time for Rock and Revy?" asked Benny. "Heard they didn't make it to the _Maria Zeleska_ in time."

"Yep." Dutch grinned. "Heard from Revy that they've managed to secure those passports."

"Where'd they get them from?" Benny asked, scratching his head. _Wow! Amazing that Dutch prepares for an emergency like this in such short notice..._

"Heard from Balalaika that some of her boys helped them out back in Japan, Benny." Dutch replied, now stretching his arms. "Let's hope that things would go smoothly for them tomorrow."

"Yeah." huffed Benny, heading back to his desktop computer. "I surely hope so."

* * *

Kururugi Residence, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

Somewhere in the residential area of Roanapur, a Japanese-style residential house was made in the same style as Japanese houses are made with sliding bamboo doors and matching bamboo floors to boot.

Inside, dozens of men were gathered nearby with a man in his early 40s seated in front of them. He was seated on the floor in a Seiza position.

"Unbelivable!" yelled the man to his subordinates. "Can someone please explain to me how the hired guns were suddenly killed without them knowing? I've been told that they don't mess up a job like this..."

"Ano, Suzuki-Wakagashira." advised one of the group's men. "You should have know before that Hotel Moscow is mainly made up of Afghan Civil War veterans. They act like a military machine."

"I guess it can't be helped." gritted Junichiro Suzuki, head of the Kururugi Group's Roanapur branch. _If worst comes to worst, will Shinzo-Kumicho be okay?_ "So what now?"

"We have to prepare ourselves." Another one voiced his advise to Junichiro. "We have to fight fire with fire if that has to be the solution to this problem."

"I'm not sure." replied the Wakagashira. "I know that Shinzo-Kumicho's long alliance with the Washimine-gumi has been his late father's achievement ever since the Kururugi-gumi has been established in the '70s. I've seen our Kumicho's reaction when he found out that almost everyone in the Washimine-gumi was wiped out."

"Isn't that due to the fact that he was assisted by them when he got involved into a problem with some foreign gangs back then?" Junichiro sighed and nodded his head in reply.

One of Suzuki-Wakagashira's underlings, having neat black hair and wearing Oakley shades, suddenly raised his hand. "Um, I think I have an idea on how we can fight back against Hotel Moscow."

Junichiro raised an eyebrow on him. "I'm listening. And it better be good."

"If I recall correctly," The man scratched his cheek. "we did have some new guys from Tokyo who used to be with the JGSDF."

"Go on."

"Well, they did serve time with the SOG and the WAIR in Iraq back in 2003. Even though they didn't fight against Iraqi guerrillas, they did have training with the American military a few years ago before their actual deployment after the September 11 attacks in the US."

"So Ichiro," Junichiro asked. "are you suggesting that we create a group made from our ex-soldier recruits?"

"Not only that," replied Ichiro. "but all we have to do is to set them like a military unit. That way, we can at least be on equal terms with them."

"Could be an idea." Junichiro mumbled, sighing. "But the only disadvantage we have here is that most of Hotel Moscow's members are highly trained and fanatic. Last I remember, most of its first members are from the Afghan Civil War, like one of you have pointed out a while ago."

"I suggest we begin their training as soon as we can." suggested Ichiro. "We have to get them weapons and ammunition as soon as we can. The faster, the better."

"Hotel Moscow may be targeting us anytime soon." Junichiro finally agreed to his subordinate's ideas. "Okay, Ichiro. Get everything as soon as possible. We need to get them ready in case Hotel Moscow decides to unleash their dogs of war on us."

* * *

Balalaika's Office, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"Good work on the operation last night, Serdzhant." Balalaika addressed Boris, seated in a chair in front of her desk. "No casualties from the Visotoniki as usual?"

"As usual, Kapitan." nodded Boris. "We only found the said weapons used by the hired gunmen along with some documents. All written in Thai."

Balalaika raised an eybrow on the discovery. "Were they translated from Thai?"

"Partially, Kapitan." Boris answered, showing her a piece of paper that had Cyrillic writing on it. "Nothing much of importance is on it, but it did indicate that the orders to the hired gunmen were to have you killed. The rest hasn't been translated yet as of now. But from initial analysis, it seems to be true that the Kururugi Group did hire them..."

"I see." Balalaika removed her cigar from her mouth and exhaled smoke from her lungs. "Anything else?"

"Nothing much." Boris replied, watching his Kapitan remove the ash from her cigar via her clear glass ashtray placed nearby. "I've notified everyone to be on eventual standby just in case we need to be mobilized out to target Kururugi Group assets in Roanapur."

"Kapitan!" Someone barged into Balalaika's office, earning the Kapitan's displeasure at the man's sudden apperance.

"It better be good or else, Starshiy Praporshchik Rodionov." Balalaika glared at the man who had interrupted her conversation with Boris.

"I have some news, Kapitan!" replied Rodionov. "We've just received an incoming fax 10 minutes ago!"

"What is this about?" Boris asked Rodionov. "Does it have to do with the Kururugi Group?"

"I think so, sir." Rodionov answered, beginning to explain. "According to the fax, someone had tipped us that a warehouse owned by the Kururugi Group's Roanapur branch are preparing a major operation against us."

"Is this credible, Praporshchik?" Balalaika asked Rodionov herself.

"I personally don't know, Kapitan." Rodionov answered. "However, there are two ways to look at this."

"I believe he's right, Kapitan." Boris added in support of Rodionov's answer. "One, a trap could be placed by the Kururugi Group. Another is that it's really true. Probably they're trying to prepare for an operation against our Roanapur assets anytime soon."

"I'm not sure. The tip sounds plausible." Balalaika mused. "However, we must be cautious for this could be meant to actually diminish our fighting strength, especially the Visotonikis."

"Do we mobilize, Kapitan?" Boris asked, sending Rodionov out of Balalaika's office.

Balalaika thought about Boris' question for a few minutes. _I have to be careful here. The information seems reliable; the Kururugi Group does have some warehouses in Roanapur. On the other hand, it could be a way to get us into an elaborate trap. Either way, I have to be careful since I don't know where I'm going to go from this situation._

"Mobilize at once, Serdzhant." Balalaika gave the order. "But be cautious. We must assume that the purpose of the tip given to us via fax would be a trap designed to diminish the Visotoniki's fighting strength."

"At once, Kapitan."

* * *

Warehouse District, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

Five 2004 Toyota Hiaces arrived inside the warehouse district of Roanapur, parking near the entrance before masked Hotel Moscow Visotoniki soldiers dismounted from the vans and began to fan out, securing the said area.

**"This is Serdzhant Ivanov of Shutrov squad." **reported a Vistoniki soldier on the R-168-5KN-1's transceiver connected on the manpack radio mounted on his back. **"We've secured the warehouse district. Appears to be quiet so far."**

**"All right. Begin sweeping operation of the district. Over."**

**"Understood." **Replacing the transceiver back onto the manpack, Ivanov directed the other soldiers to surround the warehouse that they were told to check out, which was warehouse number 4.

"All right. The warehouse is surrounded." murmured one of the Visotoniki soldiers. After getting two of his comrades to open the warehouse doors, automatic gunfire began to erupt from inside the warehouse. Moments laters, more armed gunmen appeared from various points outside of the said warehouse and began to open fire on the Visotoniki squads.

* * *

Balalaika's Office, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"What?" Balalaika shouted, not believing what she had recently heard from Boris.

"I'm afraid so, Kapitan." Boris mused. "Your thoughts are exactly right; it is a trap. There was nothing there of high value that we can get from the warehouse district."

"Good grief." Balalaika huffed, leaning back on her chair.

"It seems that you were right, Kapitan. I..."

"No need, Boris." Balalaika waved her hand. "The most important thing we can do is to get our men out of there before there can be casualties."

"It's already done." Boris replied. "I've issued to all our units in the field to immediately withdraw at once. We do have some injuries, but they're not expected to be serious."

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse District, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

As automatic gunfire continued to echo around the warehouse district as the afternoon was about to end, most of the Visotoniki soldiers had been evacuated into most of the Toyota Hiace vans, with a squad remaining lagging behind and firing their AKS-74U rifles to suppress enemy gunfire. 2 minutes later, two Visotoniki soldiers tossed RGD-5 fragmentation grenades at the armed gunmen, forcing them to temporarily seize firing their Colt M4A1 carbine assault rifles and retreat before the RGD-5s were able to explode, creating more time for the four Toyota Hiace vans to retreat from the warehouse district after accounting for all of its personnel.

"Move it!" yelled one of the Visotoniki soldiers inside the first Hiace van. Afterwards, the vans were able to escape from the warehouse district and made their way back towards the Bougainvillea Trading Company with injured Visotoniki troopers in tow.

* * *

Balalaika's Office, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"How did it go, Serdzhant?" Balalaika asked after Boris had entered her office. "No serious injuries, I hope."

"Aside from the treatment that some of our men in the Visotoniki had sustained, everything else appears to be fine, Kapitan. They should quick recoveries from their minor wounds soon." Boris sat down once again on a chair in front of her desk.

"The only thing that worries me is about those armed men that ambushed them a while ago. And that really, really bothers me a lot." mused the ex-Red Army officer.

"Da, Kapitan. I understand." Boris began to explain. "I've managed to obtain some information about them. During the debriefing of the Visotoniki squads that participated, they've noted that they've been armed with American-made Colt M4A1 carbines."

"Hmmm..." Balalaika raised an eyebrow. "Are they Americans?"

"Not particularly." Boris shook his head. "They've also pointed out to me that the armed gunmen spoke Japanese and were wearing military uniforms used by the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces. Aside from that, they were coordinating with each other with hand signals and were using military-style tactics when they engaged our forces."

"Is that it?"

"They was nothing else that they can tell me about those armed men in the warehouse district."

Balalaika lit up another cigar after cutting its forend off. "So a criminal gang is emulating our use of the Visotoniki's in crushing us eh?" She then give a wicked grin. "This should turn to be interesting after all."

"Orders, Kapitan?" Boris asked Balalaika.

"Yes." Balalaika replied after puffing out smoke from her lungs, cigar still in her mouth. "Find out more what you can about these armed men. We need to precisely know about them before we launch an attack to erase them from Roanapur. Is that clear? We need to clean this mess up right now."

"Da, Kapitan." Boris stood up and was about to leave when Balalaika asked Boris.

"And Boris?"

"Da, Kapitan?" The scarred man turned around to face Balalaika.

"Contact Lagoon Company later on and see if you can get a hold of Dutch later on."

"Right away, Kapitan."

Chapter 1 END

PS - I actually planned to do a Hotel Moscow-centric story based on some new recruits after Chin was offed by the woman herself in the 1st season of BL a few days ago when I posted it on Seeing that no one bothered to review, I thought that maybe I should do one that is set after the Visotonikis wiped out the Washimine Group in Japan. This story should be done by 2 chapters or so. If not, then at least it should be ending by 3 chapters. Updates will be a problem for a bit since I have to check on my moving to big-town universities in BC. But it should be done soon by the end of this month or be the start of next month. At least I hope it should.

As for the various Japanese and Russian phrases that you see floating around here in the first chapter, I'm really too lazy to put them not after what has happened in my personal life so far. Search the internet, it's your best friend (and enemy, if you don't get it right).

As for the SOG and WAIR, they are actual JGSDF special ops groups. SOG - Special Operations Group (Delta Force equal) and WAIR - Western Army Infantry Regiment (Anti-Guerilla Unit). Both of these units have deployed a small number of troops as personal protection for JSDF troops deployed to Iraq in 2003. They're kinda hard to locate for info in English, but Japanese information about them should be no problem at all. Just to let you know, they've been established partially because of September 11.

Oh well, enjoy the fic folks. As usual, I appreciate if you'd review the fic and tell me if I did okay or not. Flames are okay as long as they are constructive and meaningful. I don't tolerate hate flames...


	2. Process of Elimination

Black Lagoon: Cleanup

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Black Lagoon are under the copyright of Rei Hiroe, Geneon Entertainment, Madhouse Studios and Chiba TV. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

With the Kururugi Group as the main target of a Hotel Moscow-led scale attack, Balalaika prepares to unleash the Visotonikis for attempting to have her assassinated after returning back to Roanapur from Tokyo. What's more, the Kururugi Group had an alliance with the former Washimine Group, the reason why local gunmen were hired to kill her in the first place. Can Hotel Moscow wipe out them out from Roanapur? Will they even triumph after their success in Japan? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of Cleanup.

Chapter 2: Process of Elimination

Somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

On the rooftop of a building consisting of 6 floors, a group of Visotonikis were busy making preparations to attack their target and taking out the opposition.

"Targets are located on the 4th floor. Apparently the office of a Kururugi enforcer named Takashi Honda." said the squad leader of a 4-man Visotoniki cell. "Take them out and take them out fast."

"Understood!" said the three men in unison. The four of them prepared their rappelling gear and descended until they were positioned above the windows.

"Smash and clear!"

"Sir!" The four men smashed their way inside and fired their silenced IZHMASH AKS-74U compact rifles, gunning down every known Kururugi-gumi yakuza before applying a short, controlled burst onto their bodies to make sure they were dead.

* * *

**"This is Efreytor Zakharov of Brezhnev squad. " **One of the men spoke on the Yaroslavl Radiowork R-168-5KN-1 HF manpack radio's receiver while two masked Visotoniki soldier went to search the cleared office of anything worthy of having any good intelligence. **"We've managed to secure the stronghold and eliminated Takashi Honda and all known associated hostiles inside the premises. Over."**

**"Good work. Withdraw from there at once when no other hostiles are present."**

**"Understood. We're withdrawing at once."**

* * *

Operations Room, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"Kapitan." Boris informed Balalaika, reading the map placed on the long conference table after they had set up another conference room alongside some Hotel Moscow soldiers as a makeshift communications room. "Stronghold number 10 is under our control. Kururugi Group officer Takashi Honda is also killed during the assault."

"Excellent." Balalaika placed her lit Cuban cigar between her lips before removing it, exhaling smoke. "I can't believe, but imagine that this operation is similar to the ones we did back in Tokyo against the Washimines."

"I would agree." Boris replied. "Only exception here is that we know more about Roanapur unlike back in Tokyo."

"Of course, Serdzhant." nodded Balalaika. "20 minutes after launching our operation in the morning, 40 percent of Kururugi Group strongholds easily fell due to their guard since they were too busy celebrating their success against us last night."

"Kapitan!" A blonde-haired man in his early '30s, sporting a small mustache, entered the room a few minutes after Balalaika reinserted her Cuban cigar back in her mouth before removing it to exhale smoke.

"Ah! Ryadovoy Ignatov." Balalaika addressed the man who had entered the makeshift operations room. "I believe that you were able to make contact with the Lagoon company."

"Yes, Kapitan." Ignatov nodded in reply.

* * *

Lounge, Lagoon Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"You're kidding me, right? Please tell me that I'm dreaming, Dutch."

Back a day from his trip in Japan, Rock shouted to Dutch near his face when he heard that Revy was needed to participate in anti-Kururugi Group operations in Roanapur.

"That's right, Rock. It's not a dream." Dutch answered his Japanese friend. "I thought that since Balalaika did us a favor back when she offed Chin away from us, so I was thinking why not do the same thing to get a syndicate off hers."

"But we just got back a day from Japan!" Rock argued. Benny shook his head, knowing that Dutch won't be easily persuaded to back off from letting Revy kill some Kururugi-gumi yakuzas.

"Face it, Rock." Dutch insisted. "If we do this as a favor for Balalaika for at least once, then we'd get more leeway with her. You get what I'm saying?"

* * *

Operations Room, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"I was told by Dutch that Miss Revy was allowed to participate in the operations." explained Ignatov. "But is it really that right to allow someone like her to come along with us?"

"Don't worry about that, Ryadovoy." Balalaika gave an evil grin towards her subordinate. "With Two Hands with us on our side, those Kururugi yakuzas won't stand a chance with her alongside with the Visotonikis."

* * *

Somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

"Miss Revy." One of the masked Visotoniki soldiers, armed with a silenced AKS-74U rifle, called for the Chinese-American's attention after surrounding a Japanese-themed restaurant known to be owned by the Kururugi-gumi. The street had been previously cleared under the guise of road construction for 2 blocks. "We're ready to storm the place. Our Kapitan told us that we're to give you the honors of beginning the operation."

"Finally." Revy grinned while unholstering her dual custom-made Beretta 92F pistols from her shoulder holster. "Just in time for me to get some shooting." She then turned her head around to face the masked Visotoniki and advised him, "And one thing to remember, soldier boy?"

"Yes?" The Visotoniki soldier asked in confusion.

"Don't call me Miss." Giving a wicked smile to him, Revy rushed to the door of the restaurant and kicked its entrance door hard, sending it down on the ground. Moments later, Visotoniki soldiers tossed RGD-5 grenades were tossed inside to create casualties before Revy was inside with guns drawn out.

* * *

Unknown Japanese restaurant, Roanapur, Thailand

"Shit! We're under attack!" yelled one of the Kururugi-gumi yakuzas, drawing out his Sig Sauer P228 after seeing the entrance door kicked down violently. Revy dashed inside after the smoke from the exploded RGD-5 grenades had created a smokescreen for her to enter the besieged restaurant. The Lagoon Company gunwoman fired two shots from her Beretta 92Fs, killing the yakuza henchman before he fired his Sig Sauer P228. Jumping onto the sushi bar's long table, Revy made a mad dash towards the left section of the restaurant and fired again, killing every armed yakuza that she could see.

Executing a flip towards a startled yakuza henchman who had his Sig Sauer P229 at the ready, Revy landed behind him and clutched him at his neck with her left arm wringing his neck. With a human shield in place, Revy began to take aim and fire her pistol from her right hand, killing several more Kururugi-gumi yakuzas before several teams of Visotonikis stormed the restaurant and reinforced her by killing several other Kururugi-gumi yakuzas that Revy haven't shot yet. After making sure that she was still alive, Revy kicked her human shield away from her and fired a single shot on his head, instantly killing him.

Moments later, two Visotoniki soldiers were standing near double doors that lead to a kitchen. One of them tossed an RGD-5 grenade inside after he opened it and tossed the said weapon after peeking his head inside the kitchen before moving aside to avoid gunfire coming from other Kururugi-gumi yakuzas that sought refuge inside. After the grenade exploded, groups consisting of 4 Visotoniki soldiers charged inside and engaged the yakuzas in a gun battle.

* * *

Operations Room, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"Kapitan." Boris reported to his superior. "I've gotten word about our teams near the Japantown district that we were able to seize control of a Japanese restaurant used by several Kururugi-gumi yakuzas. Revy herself had been very helpful in quelling them."

"Excellent, Serdzhant." Balalaika couldn't help, but give a wicked grin. "That will show those yakuzas who they're messing with if they should try again with a stunt like that."

* * *

Unknown Japanese restaurant, Roanapur, Thailand

Looking around the bullet-ridden restaurant, Revy surmised that most of the yakuzas inside had been shot dead. _No survivors. Typical of me. Must've shot 'em all dead._

"Ugghhh..."

Except for one. Which made Revy give another wicked smile when she found out where the loud moaning came from.

"Well, well, well." Revy whipped out a single Beretta 92F from her shoulder holster again, slowly approaching the wounded Kururugi-gumi yakuza lying near the entrance, raising her sidearm towards her head when a Visotoniki called out to her.

"Hold it! You can't kill him yet."

Revy turned around, wanting to get an explanation from the soldier who dared to interfere with her plans to execute the wounded yakuza.

"Our Kapitan informed us that the wounded man is an enforcer of the Kururugi-gumi. We need to get some vital information from him right away regarding the location of the group's leader."

Revy grunted, realized that she had no choice but to listen to the soldier's words. "Fine." Facing the wounded yakuza on the ground, Revy kneeled down and began to interrogate him herself.

"Hey pig." began the gunwoman. "My big sister needs to ask you something. So you better answer." She then pointed her pistol near his crotch. "And better answer well, 'cause you don't get a second chance to answer it again if you choose to mess it up."

* * *

Lounge, Lagoon Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"I wonder what that was about?" Rock said, looking outside to see gray smoke from the Japantown area of Roanapur, a few kilometers away from the Lagoon Company.

"Ah come on, Rock." Dutch answered. "It's like you haven't seen one of those happen in Roanapur."

Rock simply stared back at Dutch. Even though he declared himself to be dead to his ex-boss Kageyama, the Japanese national still couldn't understand one bit as to why the inhabitants of Roanapur never bothered to consider their safety whenever a criminal faction engages in open gunfights against another.

"I'm telling the truth here." Dutch explained. "As long as people like us don't incur civilian casualties or property damage, the big guy in Roanapur PD won't bother us."

Rock simply sighed and decided to go back to his room in order to get a nap and forget he even heard the sound of exploding grenades near in the heart of Roanapur, which he found to be bothersome.

"Amen, Hallelujah and Peanut Butter." chuckled Dutch, watching his friend go back to his room before going to the fridge and grab a can of regular Coke.

* * *

Unknown Japanese restaurant, Roanapur, Thailand

"Is that it, punk?" Revy stared at the wounded Kururugi-gumi enforcer, Beretta 92F still aimed near his crotch as Visotoniki squads continued to search the entire restaurant before securing it to prevent other Kururugi-gumi reinforcements from arriving. "Is that all you've got to tell me 'bout your boss?"

"Y-yes." answered the wounded yakuza weakly. "D-don't kill me. Please."

"Too bad." Revy chuckled before aiming her sidearm for his head. "You told me all the details my sis needs to know. Now I need to get rid of ya to cover any loose ends." With that, Revy fired a single 9mm Parabellum bullet straight into the wounded yakuza enforcer's chest, killing him after being severely injured from gunshot wounds to his left leg, abdomen and stomach.

"Look out!" After hearing sounds of automatic gunfire erupting from the streets, Revy dashed out to see two 2003 Toyota Corollas with its occupants firing various pistols and submachine guns against the Visotoniki sentries standing guard outside, when they fired their AKS-74Us on them.

"Stand back." Now wielding her other Beretta 92F, Revy began to aim at the two incoming automobiles until her ammunition had been exhausted from her weapons. Seeing that the two autos were coming fast towards her, Revy sprinted until she was near the cars. She jumped on one of the auto's engine hood before before a flip in the air and landing away from the autos.

"Shit! Go get her!" A few minutes later, the two autos made sharp turns and changed directions, charging towards Revy.

"It's a bad idea to gang up on Two Hands." Revy grinned after reloading her dual Beretta 92Fs. Firing her pistols on the charging autos, Revy saw that the driver and front passenger of the first auto had been shot during the second volley of pistol fire, crashing onto the rear of a parked 2000 Nissan Urvan before it flipped in the air and crashed with its metal hood crushed since it was upside down, smashed on the pavement.

Seeing that her opposition was merely a single auto left, Revy charged towards it and unloaded her 9mm ammo from her dual Berettas again until the car crashed onto a brick wall, creating dust that covered the crashed auto.

_Before I go on and check, I better take care of the survivors first. _Taking aim at the flipped Corolla, Revy killed the survivors that tried to escape from the wrecked auto. Her shooting, though, ignited leaked gasoline coming from the auto before it blew up. The explosion, did however, kill the survivors for her instead.

Turning her attention on the smashed auto that was partially buried by bricks, Revy didn't give a second though as one of the wounded yakuzas pleaded to spare his life as she slowly approached the crashed auto before standing outside the door leading to the passenger section of the Corolla.

"Shut it." Revy replied, sealing his fate with a single 9mm bullet meant for his head when she had aimed her 92F.

* * *

Operations Room, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

"Basing from the information taken from the enforcer Revy killed," began Balalaika, examining the map of Roanapur and pointed to a black X marked on it. "this area appears to be the hideout of the Kururugi-gumi. If we're lucky, their boss and those Visotoniki wannabees as well."

"It appears so, Kapitan." Ignatov answered, scratching his blonde hair. "Apparently, that area is the residence of the Kururugi-gumi. For a house in the residential district, it's quite huge."

"There's more to it." Boris backed up Ignatov's statements. "The house apparently belongs to Junichiro Suzuki." The scarred man handed Balalaika a brown folder, leading the head of Hotel Moscow to read its contents. "Apparently an ally of the Washimine Group in Tokyo. Had established the Roanapur branch of the Kururugi Group in 2001 with support from the Washimines."

"If this is the case." Ignatov suggested. "Then the Kururugi-gumi's main branch had probably ordered Suzuki to hire some local gunmen to run an assassination attempt on you after finding out what happened to their allies back in Tokyo."

"I see." mused Balalaika. "No matter how it is, we need to get rid of them now." She then pointed to the X on the map. "By cutting them off from the rest of the Kururugi-gumi, it'd be easier for us to finish them off sooner."

"Excellent idea, Kapitan." Boris said. "But do we send our best men there to finish Suzuki off?"

"Yes, Serdzhant." grinned Balalaika. "And I just have the person to do it for me."

* * *

Suzuki Residence, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

"This is bad."

Junichiro Suzuki, the head of the Kururugi-gumi's Roanapur branch, was in fear as he sat in the mansion's living area with several yakuza underlings. Nearby, the hand-picked ex-JGSDF soldiers dubbed as the Kururugumi's Chuo Shudan were on standby and at the ready in case trouble was to be expected. The Kururugi residence, which served as the group's headquarters while the main Wakagashira was not in Roanapur, had been taken over by Visotonikis during a lightning raid on the place early morning, leaving most of the Kururugi-gumi yakuzas killed before they were able to put up a fight. Because of that, Junichiro was moved into his own residence for his own safety.

"I can't believe this, Ichiro!" lamented the Kururugi-gumi's Roanapur branch leader. "First, Takashi's been killed in his office after a night of celebration in his office before getting reports of masked men doing commando-like raids on them. Then I get more news of our restaurant in Japantown being raided by Two Hands herself before eliminating the reinforcements that I've dispatched to save Shinji."

"Don't worry, Suzuki-Wakagashira." assured Ichiro, fixing his Oakley shades. "Got everyone from the Chuo Shudan in the mansion. They're all eager to take on Hotel Moscow."

"The more you try to assure that I'm safe," glared the Wakagashira. "the more I'm starting to really, really panic in this situation."

"I insist, Suzuki-Wakagashira." Ichiro defended himself. "I already posted a lot of guards around, so you should be safe."

* * *

Mansion outskirts, Suzuki Residence, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

Inside the walls of the Suzuki residence, mysterious shadows began to diverge towards the area designated as the mansion's living room. Moments ago, the roving yakuza sentries were silently disposed of by Visotoniki soldiers, using their silenced AKS-74Us or silently conducting knife kills with their Tulsky NRS commando knives.

**"Serdzhant Gregorov reporting." **radioed a Visotoniki soldier, R-168-5KN-1 HF receiver on hand, after visually confirming two Visotoniki soldiers killing the last two yakuza sentries. One had his throat slit when he was grabbed from behind with another shot with a burst from the AKS-74Us silenced barrel. **"Infiltration of Suzuki residence complete. Guards have been eliminated. Our cover is still up."**

**"Good work. Make sure all sentries are eliminated before proceeding to the next phase of the assault plan."**

**"Understood sir."  
**

* * *

Suzuki Residence, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

"Like I said." Ichiro insisted on his earlier position. "Guards are posted in every part of the mansion outside and they should report back soon on whether intruders have been spotted or not."

Suddenly, the windows on the upper floor were smashed, followed by automatic gunfire.

"What's going on?" Moments later, heavily armed Chuo Shudan troopers rushed towards the staircase from the ground floor, brandishing their Colt M4A1 carbines with them. Minutes later, Kururugi-gumi yakuza followed behind to give the Chuo Shudan some backup.

"Sir." replied one of the masked Chuo Shudan soldiers. "Hotel Moscow soldiers are on the premises. We're just starting to engage them."

"What?" The sudden news brought much fear into the Wakagashira himself as he wondered how longer these ex-JGSDF soldiers would be able to hold off Visotoniki soldiers from penetrating his mansion further.

"Suzuki-Wakagashira." advised another Chuo Shudan soldier. "We have to get you out of here. It's not safe here anymore."

* * *

Driveway, Suzuki Residence, somewhere in Roanapur, Thailand

After Junichiro was brought into the driveway away, accompanied by Ichiro and two Chuo Shudan soldiers, he sighed in relief as not a Visotoniki soldier was to be seen as most of them were in the upper floors of the mansion, engaging most of the Chuo Shudan troopers and the Kururugi-gumi yakuza henchmen in order to give him time to escape.

"We should be safe here." said Ichiro, who carefully had his Glock 17 drawn out from his shoulder holster. _But it's strange. Why didn't we encounter any resistance here?_ Without warning, a shadow dashed towards them and went straight towards its target.

"What the heck?" Ichiro raised his Glock 17's sights, aiming for the unknown intruder when two shots fired killed him after bullets punctured his chest.

The unknown intruder followed up his initial attack with another when one of the masked Chuo Shudan soldiers attempted to use the buttstock of his M4A1 to take a swing at the intruder before he was kicked in the chest and was turned into a human shield. With the left arm wrapped around the helpless soldier's neck, Junichiro noted that the "intruder" took some shots at the other soldier who tried to reach for his Glock 17 pistol on his right leg holster.

"Get her!" 5 Kururugi-gumi yakuzas rushed outside to protect their Wakagashira and to take on the intruder. Unfortunately, they were all helplessly shot since one of them was being used to protect herself as a human shield before the female intruder shot him in the neck.

"So it's you Two Hands." Junichiro didn't like the odds. Sporadic gunfire was still heard from inside the mansion before it slowly began to die down.

"What? Aren't ya glad to see me?" grinned Revy, twirling her dual Beretta 92Fs on her hands.

"I never expected that Fry-Face would send you to meet me." Trying to move fast, Junichiro reached into his pants holster for a Glock 19 when Revy saw it and fired several shots in order to disarm him of his weapon; one of the shots grazed Junichiro on his left leg during the gunfire, forcing him down on the ground.

"Nice try." Revy kicked the discarded Glock 19 away from him before aiming her dual Berettas at him. "So you were the one responsible for having the shots called on to my big sis."

"Our allies, the Washimine-gumi, were wiped out by Fry-Face in Tokyo a few weeks ago." snarled Junichiro. "I have done it in order to sow retribution for their deaths." His answer was met with a yell when Revy stepped on his grazed leg wound.

"So you're in the revenge business eh?" Revy glared at the wounded Wakagashira. "Well too bad I'm not here to indulge in any of your grudges against her."

Raising her two pistols at her intended victim, Revy then began to slowly squeeze the triggers of her pistols while glaring at Junichiro, who also glared back at her in defiance.

"I'm just here to do sis a favor."

Two loud sounds of gunfire were heard from the driveway of the Suzuki residence as automatic gunfire continued to echo from inside the mansion.

* * *

Balalaika's Office, Bougainvillea Trading Company, Roanapur, Thailand

Upon entering the office, Balalaika noticed that a folded Bangkok Post newspaper was slipped underneath the door. Taking the newspaper after getting to her seat, the scarred woman grinned when she read the paper's headline.

**JAPANESE MOBSTER KILLED LAST NIGHT IN OWN RESIDENCE IN ROANAPUR RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT. POLICE HUNTING FOR SUSPECTED KILLERS.**

"So." Balalaika mused, lighting up her Cuban cigar with her lighter after cutting its foreend. "It looks like the process of elimination has been completed." She then placed the cigar in her mouth for a few seconds before removing it and puffing out smoke from her lungs while reading the details on the headlines at the newspaper's front page.

It seems like a good day for the ex-Red Army officer that a thorn on her side was eliminated, thanks to the fancy work of Revy aka Two Hands. Balalaika would have to remember to call up Lagoon Company and thank Revy for her hard work last night.

END

PS - Just can't resist putting up some Rainbow Six: Vegas rappelling and room clearing-style techniques. Anyways, please review after reading the chapter as usual (To those who haven't read the first chapter when going here, read the 1st chapter). Enjoy! Hope you readers like it. As usual, let me know if something's not right so's I can look at it.

I plan to do a Tom Clancy and/or a GITS: Solid State Society one shot before doing my next major story with major plans to do multiple-chaptered stories in the GITS subcategory. Details to be up soon, though I'm looking forward to do GITS stores based on the series with some twists on. If you peeps want suggestions or are asking what I might do, let me know by PM or such. Well, putting in the reviews when reviewing the story is okay as long as it's short and straight to the point.


End file.
